I'll Take my Life away
by Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale
Summary: One simple motorcycle ride, and everything goes completely wrong. What happens to Edward and Bella,Who lives? Who dies? All Human, cannon pairings ONE SHOT EPOV!


DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer Owns everything, even though I wish I owned the Cullen Boys, but Whateverer LOL!

EPOV

Bella and I are just coming back from our anniversary dinner, we have been going out for about 3 years, and we were riding my motorcycle, and Bella told me to go faster, and I did, I couldn't deny her anything! We were having the time of our lives and I just hear Bella laughing her glorious laugh! Then I'm trying to slow down because I don't want to crash, but the brake isn't working! I am panicking now because Bella said "time to slow down Hun, I'm scared now, we've been going 120 mph, I'm really scared!" Ugh oh lord what am I going to tell her, I can't tell her the brake isn't working! I could grab her and jump off, but that's really stupid, I'm not a Vampire for crying out Loud!( AN SORRY I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT) I don't want her to die! She has to Live!!She is going to panic! Please dear lord, come on Edward think for the first time in your life! You have to protect the love of your life! Oh man ugh ill tell her no its fun! Yeah that works! Ohhhh man! "No way Bella this is fun!!!"

I tried to keep my voice as casual as possible, I guess it sounded panicky, but that could be just me. Bella then tells me "No its not, I'm scared" Oh god I think my heart just fell out of my chest. I'm scaring her, and I can't do anything about it to stop scaring her! Well I know that I'm going to die but no matter what I am going to save my precious Bella, she deserves to live, have children, become a writer, and grow old with someone she loves, even though it hurts that that person won't be me, but I need to hear it one last time that I was her first love and I will always have that place in her heart. "Then tell me you love me, and I will slow down" Bella then told me " I love you Edward! Please slow down." She said that with so much panic in her voice, I feel horrible. But I can't let her die also; she will live no matter what. I then said " Bella I want a big hug." She hugged me, and said slow down with authority in her voice. " THIS IS NOT A GAME, WE CAN DIE, STOP THIS INSTANT EDWARD CULLEN" Oh dear Bella how I wish this was a game, but sadly it's not sweetie.

" Bells honey can u take off my helmet its getting annoying." She took it off, and sighed. I needed her to kiss me one last time and for her to put on that helmet to protect her. "Bella can you kiss me please." "Edward ill kiss you when you slow down" I said " Please!!!" She obliged and then I said " Now Bella put the helmet on" I know that this is my last moment with her because there is a cement wall coming up and I can't turn so here goes, " I love you Bella, never forget that sweetie" " I love you too Edward but TURN THERE IS A CEMENT WALL AHEAD, WE ARE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!" I then said sadly " I can't Bella, the brake isn't working sweetheart, we are going to crash, I love you" Bella said " Edward NOOOOOO, but It was too late, we crashed into the wall, and all I saw was Bella laying there in her beauty unconscious !!!!!!! Then I begin weeping…and everything goes black.

I awake and everything is White, glowing really I see people with wings looking down. I must be in heaven. Then I see a man I'm guessing God signals me to look down. I look down and there I see police, and the ambulance and Charlie and Renee, with a very broken looking Bella. I was surely about to cry. Then suddenly Bella awakes, and begins to panic. Renee asks what's wrong and she says where EDWARD is. I swear I could have died again right there. Then Renee said "Bella sweetie Edward passed away in the accident." Then my Bella began to cry, and began to breathe quickly. I then began to cry and God put a hand on my shoulder, and said Edward don't worry she will be fine" Then suddenly within the time that I stopped looking I heard Renee Scream! Bella had uttered her last words; she had said bye Mom and Dad I love you, and then slipped into unconsciousness, well more like a peaceful slumber, my Bella …has just died from shock.

This wasn't supposed to happen! She is supposed to live! Bear children! Have a life! That's why I took my life, as a trade for hers. I was so aggravated! Then I look down again and see Renee weeping into Charlie's shoulder. Then I see my dad Carlisle and My Mom Esme, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. They all are crying and holding onto our bodies that are already in the ambulance, mine ready to be cleaned and ready for a funeral, and they are trying to get Bella to come around, but then the MT`s say to everyone sorry there is nothing we can do, she is gone. Then everyone screams. I then growl and yell "WHY WHY DID THIS HAPPPEN TO HER! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO LIVE! IM THE ONE, THAT'S SUPPOSED TO DIE." God then put another hand on my shoulder and said Son look over there" He pointed to a girl with wavy brown hair, that`s body was shaking with sobs. I instantly felt remorse and say "why do you want me to look at her that just reminds me of…wait is that…B-b-Bella?" God nodded yes and then I walked up to her, and said "Bells?" Then Bella said "oh my Damn (AN-sorry I know this is heaven but I heard this in What I like about you, Gary always says it!) I'm hearing voices, man especially his, I'll never find him here. I have wings though and now I'm super pretty, but none of that matters if I'm not with E-Edward." Then I said "Bells you have always been gorgeous"

Then She gasped and looked up, I stared into 2 chocolate orbs filled with tears of sorrow but now filled with Happiness, and she said "Edward is that really you?" Then I said "The one and only" she then laughed and hugged me with all her might, and kissed me forcefully. I was so happy she is here with me. She was an angel on earth and now she is an angel in heaven, wings and even the halo. She then told me "EDWARD CULLEN, you died to protect me!!! What's your problem, I would have died anyway just to be with you. I can't live without you." Then she hit me really hard, and then began to cry again and hug me. I said "Bells I'm sorry I'll never leave you again, ok I love you and we are in Heaven, we will be together forever." Then Bella said forever, and we both walked into a gleaming light, to be with God. Now all we have to do is wait for our friends and family to get here and we will be complete." But I'm fine with just the love of my life.

The End.

* * *

This is really short, I got this from Amber1989's profile, I thought it was cute and I wanted to make a story out of it. If you want a Bella POV of this story tell me and Ill work right on it! If you want to see the "quote" go on my profile and see it! Hope you all like it! OH and read my other story The truth and the consequences!


End file.
